After Happily Ever After
by SomeoneIsAlwaysForgotten
Summary: Lily and Griffin have easily settled into married life but their adventure together is far from over. Lily and Griffin want a child more than anything but with Griffin's age he worries that they may never have the bundle of joy they so desire. Even true love, as strong as it is, is never perfect. With the ever changing valley, they must change and grow too. (Currently on Hiatus)
1. Chapter One: Anniversary

**After Happily Ever After takes place one year after the last chapter of The Barkeep. If you have not read The Barkeep I suggest doing that before starting this story, to those of you who have already completed The Barkeep thank you for joining us  
**\- 

Griffin looked around the decorated house, proud of his work. Lily had left to Hardy's earlier in the day, now he just waited for her return, pouring two glasses of wine and setting them on the table. Dinner was already made, just sitting in the kitchen to stay warm. It was hard for him to believe they had already been married for a year. The previous year had been hard on them, both of them had to change habits.

Griffin closed the bar a little earlier now, making sure he would be home in time to go to bed with Lily. Lily stopped working through the day, now only doing chores in the morning and evening so she could spend time with Griffin in the middle of the day. There were two sets of shoes at the door, two coats hanging on the pegs in the wall, and when they came home the other was always there waiting for them, but these were welcomed changes. Abel, the dog, slept on a pillow on the floor next to the bed rather than sharing the bed with Lily, the first few nights he would try to wiggle in between Griffin and Lily. They had started eating breakfast and lunch together, Lily finally learned not to leave the cap off the toothpaste, which had always bothered Griffin, and Griffin left his shoes at the door rather than wearing them through the house. Griffin didn't go to Mineral Town as often, but when he did Lily accompanied him. Despite all the misgivings the townspeople had when they announced their engagement everyone was now accustomed to them being together, it was rare to see Lily or Griffin anywhere without the other. Married life suited Lily, she cooked most of their meals and even taught Griffin a few things after he gave her food poisoning twice. Griffin was happier and more social now, almost always smiling and the nightmares that used to keep him from sleeping at night were all but gone, thoughts of them rarely crossed his mind. Shortly after their wedding Lily had brought up the possibility of them having a child together, Griffin had been elated, the thought of being a father had never crossed his mind until then. Then again he had always assumed he'd die alone, Lily was precious to him and something to be cherished.

The door clicked and Griffin's head snapped up from the table settings. "And?" He grinned at her, hoping to hear one word. Seeing her face he already knew the answer she had wasn't the one that they had hoped for.

Lily shook her head. "Not this time." She said softly, taking her work boots off and setting them next to his shoes on the mat.

Griffin still smiled at her but there was a sadness in his eyes. "Well happy anniversary anyway dear." He hugged her shoulders, then pulled a chair out for her at the table.

She kissed his cheek before sitting. "Happy anniversary."

Griffin went to the kitchen, then after a moment returned with two plates of food, setting one in front of Lily.

The plate had fish on top of a fresh salad, Lily's eyes widened in disbelief. The most Griffin had been able to make until this point was a simple radish soup.

Noticing her reaction Griffin immediately started questioning his cooking skills. "Is this ok?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea, just surprised at how good it looks." Lily responded quickly. Taking a bite, she looked up at Griffin surprised. "This is really good."

He grinned, happy she had liked it. "You seem surprised." He teased.

She smirked. "You've given me food poisoning before." Griffin hung his head in mock defeat before Lily started laughing. "I love you." She smiled.

"Love you too."

The meal was relatively quiet after that, just telling each other about their day. Griffin had decided against going to the bar, opting out to stay home with Lily for their anniversary. Finishing their dinner, Lily yawned, covering her mouth. Griffin cleared their places and set the dishes in the sink, making a mental note to take care of them later. When he returned Lily was facing away from him pulling a button up pajama shirt over her head. Slowly Griffin put his hands on her waist and turned her to him, giving her a sincere kiss. "Are you ok?" He asked, brushing the hair away from her face.

"Yea, just tired." She lied, pulling away from him and climbing into bed.

Griffin nodded and changed before getting in bed with her. Lily scooted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're worried." Griffin meant it as a question but it came out as a statement.

She nodded. "You are too though."

Griffin nodded. "What if we never have children?"

Lily sat up, looking down at him. He laid with one arm behind his head, a few stray gray hairs hanging in his face. "Why do you think we wouldn't?"

"What if I'm too old?" He asked.

Lily's first thought was to be angry with him for suggesting it, then looking into his deep brown eyes all she could see was worry. "You're not that old." She mumbled laying back down next to him. "And we'll just keep trying until you are too old."

Abel barked outside, momentarily drawing their attention away from each other as he bolted in the dog door. "And when will I be too old?" Griffin asked amused.

Lily kissed his cheek. "When you're dead." She giggled.

Griffin laughed and pulled her close, hugging her tightly and rolled so she laid on top of him. "You make me feel like I'm twenty again."

Smiling softly she kissed him. "I hope not that young. I don't like younger men." There was a hint of sincerity and a teasing tone in her voice. Touching his face she ran her thumb over his jawline. "You should shave, you're getting kinda scruffy." She laughed

"Whats wrong with being scruffy?" He kissed her head.

"Nothing, just depends on how gray you want to look." She kissed his bare chest.

Griffin ran his free hand over his face. "Its not that gray is it?"

"More now than when we met." She smirked.

"Heh, I'll shave in the morning." Griffin smiled, listening to the sounds of his life now. There was a soft breeze outside, rustling the budding leaves on the tree, the sound of the waterfall in the distance and crickets chirping beneath the window. Abel snored louder than any dog ever should and Lily's soft breath against his chest eased him into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: A Wedding for a Friend

A knock at the door woke Griffin up. Taking a moment to clear the sleep from his eyes he suddenly realized that the other half of the be was cold, and that he had overslept. Scrambling to his feet he pulled on a shirt and tripped over the wad of pajamas on the floor next to the bed, silently cursing Lily under his breath as he opened the door.

Marlin smirked at Griffins disheveled appearance. "Rough morning?"

Griffin rubbed his eyes with one hand. "Yea, need something?" He asked, sleep still heavy in his voice.

"Is Lily around?" Marlin held up a pink envelope with Griffin and Lily's names on it.

He looked at the young man in front of him, forcing his eyes to focus. "Check the barn?"

"I checked there first."

He sighed. "I can give it to her when she gets home." He took the envelope, looking at it he noted the calligraphy on it and wondered if Celia had done it herself.

Marlin shifted, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Also wanted to ask if you could make drinks at the reception."

Griffin nodded, only half listening while thinking about going back to bed.

"Thanks." Marlin half smiled before walking away, allowing Griffin to return to bed, tossing the envelope onto the coffee table before flopping onto Lily's side of the bed.

Lily returned shortly after noon with fish, walking through the living room quietly making sure not to wake Griffin on her way to the kitchen. She tossed the fish into the sink, on top of the dishes from the previous night, returning to the living room she spotted the unopened envelope on the table. Opening it she smiled, a wedding invitation to Marlin and Celia's wedding in a week. Lily went into her bedroom quietly, Griffin lay on his stomach, one hand hanging off the bed and his head turned to the side. Lily kissed his cheek. "Griffin…" She nudged him awake gently.

"Hm?" He grunted not opening his eyes.

"It's almost one. Are you opening the bar tonight?" She spoke softly to him, not wanting to fully wake him if he wasn't.

"I suppose." He grumbled, he started to roll over then was stopped halfway through by a shooting pain in his back and flopped back over. "Shit I'm old…" A pained sigh escaped his body.

Lily rubbed his lower back. "You're not old. Hardy told you your back wouldn't be bothering you if you didn't always lean to one side."

"Back hurts if I do, leg hurts if I don't." He relaxed into the bed. "Where were you earlier?"

"Went fishing." Her hands glided over the muscle in his lower back, making him groan into the pillow.

"Any luck?"

Lily smiled. "A little, not great but enough for fish stew later." She moved to be over him, her knees straddling his hips while she massaged his back.

"What time is it?" He nearly moaned asking the question.

She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. "Almost two. Why?"

"Plenty of time." Griffin turned and reached back, grabbing her waist and pulled her under him.

Lily laughed kissing him.

* * *

Griffin and Lily walked to the waterfall, where Marlin and Celia were holding their wedding, hand in hand. The sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. It was a small wedding. Only Lily, Griffin, Vesta, Muffy and Lumina in attendance, but everyone in town had been invited to the reception at the Blue Bar. Griffin stood in his usual place behind the bar, busily making drinks while Lily sat in the corner with a drink out of the way, Muffy stayed close by keeping her company. Rock had more to drink than anyone else in the bar and spoke far too loud, and had gotten to the point where he was hugging everyone, including Lily and Celia, much to their husbands distain. Celia finally broke free of the men and joined Lily and Muffy at the table in the corner.

"Hi, thanks for coming." She said breathlessly.

Lily gave the younger woman a hug. "We wouldn't have missed this for the world." She said, Muffy nodding in agreement.

Celia smoothed her dress. "I'm still glad you came."

Muffy's cheeks were flushed from alcohol. "Are you and Marlin planning on having kids right away?"

She looked away blushing then nodded. "We both want kids more than you could ever know."

Lily had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, not sure if it was too much alcohol or anger. "I've got a pretty good idea."

"I'm sorry, thats not what I meant." Celia tried to apologize. "Marlin and I know how badly you and Griffin want a baby." She said softly.

Lily watched over Muffy and Celia's heads as Rock and his entourage left the bar. Now only Vesta, Marlin and Gustafa remained with them. Griffin let out a heavy sigh picking up the rag to clean up the bar, briefly making eye contact with Lily and gave her a tired smile. "I'm sorry Lily, I shouldn't have been so insensitive." Celia apologized again but Lily wasn't listening, already walking over to the bar.

Griffin limped, grimacing when he put weight on his leg. "Whats up Lily?" He leaned on the bar, keeping his leg entirely off the ground while talking to her.

"Sit." She commanded him in the same manner she would Abel.

Initially he was going to protest but decided it better not to argue with her and took a seat across the bar, watching as she wiped down the counter top and set to work organizing the bottles back into their places on the shelf. With Lily busily cleaning the bar Griffin turned to Marlin. "I heard someone say earlier you and Celia want kids?"

Marlin nodded, running a hand through his black hair unsure of what to say. "I'm scared as hell." He finally mumbled.

"Thats understandable." Griffin leaned over the bar and pulled a beer from under the counted while Lily had her back turned, then opened it easily on the side of the counter.

"Thought you weren't supposed to be drinking." He muttered.

"One wont hurt."

"Lily?" Marlin looked to his dearest friend for confirmation.

She gave him a half wave without looking. Griffin smiled and took a drink upon her consent. The group stayed at the bar well into the night before parting ways. It had started to rain by the time Griffin and Lily left the bar, and the scent of electricity was heavy in the air, a storm was on its way.


	3. Chapter Three: Surprise

**I am so sorry I took so long to post this chapter. I started a new job and I havent had much time to write. I hope within the next couple weeks I will get back into writing more and be able to post a chapter ever few days like normal, please bare with me. As always feedback is very appreciated. Also I am looking for someone to create a cover image for this story, message me if you are interested, if you are picked to create the cover I will feature your profile or a story of your choosing.**

* * *

The first day of summer approached quickly and brought a typhoon with it that had severely damaged the property. Most of Lily's crops were lost to the storm, two trees now laid across the fence for the pasture, shingles from the barn and house lay scattered across the yard, and a tree had gone through part of the roof of their home. Stepping outside Griffin held Lily's shoulders as she looked ready to cry. "It'll be ok Lily." He hugged her waist.

Lily nodded slowly, then slowly raised a hand to her mouth taking a deep breath.

"Lil?" Griffins husky voice was full of concern.

In one swift motion Lily threw his arms off her and ran inside.

Griffin followed her wondering if he had said something wrong, the house appeared empty as he walked through, finally locating Lily in the bathroom. "Lily? You ok?" He could hear her vomiting through the door and cringed. "Can I come in?"

"Yea…" The voice was muffled by the door. Opening the door Lily was sitting on the edge of the bathtub next to the toilet, looking like she was ready to vomit again. "Must've been something I ate." She mumbled.

"You should go see Hardy. I'll do the chores while your gone." He suggested, then cringed as Lily turned from him and threw up again. "On second thought I'll have him make a house call."

Lily nodded, still holding a hand over her mouth.

* * *

Takakura came by some time later, together they inspected the outside of the house further only to find it had been damaged worse than they had initially thought. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced at Lily, who was biting her lip, looking to him for advice. "We're going to need the carpenter from town." He sighed.

"You mean Gotz?" Lily crossed her arms across feeling her stomach turn again.

"Mhmm." He grunted, eyeing her cautiously. "Head back inside. I'll get started here." He shifted a broken board with his foot, then pulled rubber gloves out of his pocket. By the time Griffin had come back with Hardy he had already picked most of the loose debris and stacked it way from the house. Hardy gave Takakura a small nod before heading inside while Griffin went to help clean up.

Entering the house Hardy remained silent for a moment, seeing Lily talking on the phone.

"That'd be great, see you soon." Lily said hanging up the phone. "Gotz is coming to help clean up the mess outside." She explained.

"I saw coming in. Griffin said you were not feeling well?" He questioned, holding his black bag at his side. "What seems to be the problem?"

She sat on the edge of her chair. "I told him not to worry, I think it was just something I ate."

Hardy offered her a hand. "I think I should give you a check up anyway."

Gotz looked up at the house, rubbing a hand over his scruffy beard as he assessed what needed to be done next. Lily and Hardy came outside. "Griffin?" Lily shouted happily, startling him.

"What is it?" Panic welled in his chest as he jumped down from the ladder, landing awkwardly on his leg making it give out and propelling him into the side of the house and tree. A searing hot pain shot through his arm and chest that knocked him on his back and quickly caused his vision to fade to black.

"Griffin!" Lily shrieked running to her husbands side, Hardy less than a step behind her.

The sensation of his chest rising and falling felt strange, almost as it it were against his will. His heart pounded arrhythmically in his ears, drowning out the sound of Lily's voice as he tried to focus on her face. Blackness creeped back into the corners of his already blurred vision. He laid there for a few moments, finally able to take uneven breaths before trying to sit up only to find a hard hand on his shoulder forcing him down.

"Stay still." Hardy commanded.

Griffins eyes finally focused on the person closest to him, Lily, her eyes wide in panic. He was now painfully aware of the ache in his chest and how difficult it was to breathe properly, trying to speak his voice cracked. "The hell?"

Hardy pressed the stethoscope to Griffins chest, a concerned expression drawn over his face while he listened. "You touched a live wire when you fell." The one-eyed doctor glared at Gotz. "You of all people should know to turn off the power before starting construction." He struggled to keep himself from shouting.

Griffin coughed a few times sending another jolt of pain through his chest and ribs. "Relax doc." He mumbled, almost laughing. "I'm fine." He sat up.

Lily who had been on her knees behind him hugged his waist tightly, pulling him closer to her and buried her face in the back of his neck, relief rushing over her like a wave.

Hardy clenched his fist to remain calm. "You could have easily been killed." He said watching the other man. "Im surprised you're not dead." He spat.

Takakura pat Gotz on the shoulder and nodded toward the back of the house, dismissing themselves from the conversation.

Lily remained silent, still hugging Griffin a little too tightly for comfort. "You can let me go Lil…I have work to do."

"No you don't." Hardy said firmly. "Electrical shocks are not something to take lightly. Your nervous system could have been damaged."

"But-"

Hardy cut him off. "Your heart might be damaged." Lily squeezed him a little tighter, the statement effectively silencing him. Hardy pulled out the stethoscope again, listening to his heart still beating unevenly. "I'm going to come back in the morning to check on you. Until then take it easy, though I'm sure Lily will make sure of that." Smiling as the young woman nodded.

Lily jumped to her feet as Hardy left, helping Griffin up as well. Griffin was immediately dizzy upon standing and leaned heavily on Lily to keep his balance and went inside.

* * *

Griffin sat on the couch of their small living room, watching another pointless movie he had no interest in, but Lily insisted he either do this or sleep and the ache in his chest reminded him it was probably best to listen. Through out the day he had started to hate looking at Lily as she constantly waited on him giving him sad smiles whenever they'd catch the others eye. Gotz and Takakura worked on the outside of the house and occasionally Lily would go out to talk to them and bring them water or sandwiches and speaking in whispers that made him nervous. Twice he had heard his name and three times to not let him know whatever it was they were talking about, after the second time he had started refusing to speak to Lily. It was nearly sundown when Gotz knocked at the door to tell them he was heading home but he'd be back in the morning, Griffin took this as a good time to dismiss himself to the bedroom. Lily joined him soon after, stripping her pants and changing into one of his shirts before hopping into bed the way a child would.

"Griffin?" She bounced on the bed.

He turned to face the wall, pretending not to hear her, only to turn back to her when she touched his shoulder. "What."

Lily had both of her hands on is waist, looking down at the bed. Her small frame shook and a few tears turned to a steady stream dripping on to the bed.

"Lily what's wrong?" Her sudden tears startled him. He pulled her close, holding her tightly.

She shook in his arms. "Scared." She whimpered looking at him with watery violet eyes, her lip quivering.

His brow furrowed in confusion and concern. "Whats got you scared enough for all these tears?"

No sooner than he had finished his question, Lily touched his chest with her fingertips, still trembling in his arms.

"I'm ok…" He tried to comfort her, but that seemed to only make her cry more.

"No you weren't Griffin. Your heart was barely beating." Looking up at him the tears were streaming down her face. "You weren't breathing, you-"

"I wasn't breathing?"

She shook her head. "I had to breathe for you. I thought I was going to lose you." She stopped for a moment, taking a shaky breath through broken sobs. "I need you, I don't want to lose you."

They laid together in the somber silence left by her statement for what felt like an eternity, Lily held his hand, looking at the burn marks that went up his hand most of his forearm, before he took her hand and pressed it hard against his chest. Under her fingertips Lily could feel his heart beating, occasionally skipping and he'd cough when it did. She looked at him with the same worry and fear he had seen in her eyes earlier. "It's beating. I'm still here."

Lily shifted and Griffin laid his head against her chest, using her as a pillow. Her hand found its way to his chest again, holding him tightly.

"What didn't you want Gotz and Takakura to tell me earlier?" He suddenly remembered the pieces of conversation he had over heard.

"Oh,uh, I asked them to expand the house." Lily fumbled through the sentence.

"Can we afford that?" He asked, the bar hadn't been busy lately and he wasn't bringing in much money at the moment.

"Yea, I've been saving to do it anyway."

Griffin propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. "Why are we expanding now?"

She smiled, her eyes still red from tears were bright again. "Because we're going to need the extra room."

He stared at her, trying to make sense of what she had just said. "What?" His face broke into a smile realizing what she was saying. "Are you serious?"

She nodded and Griffin nearly leapt on her to kiss her, both of them laughing.


	4. Chapter Four: AA Admitting Alcoholism

**Ok so I know I have been terrible about updating but please bare with me. I had started a new job and work 40 hours a week and the last two weeks I have been having trouble with my vision. It has gotten to the point where I can barely see my screen well enough to write. I hope that after I make an eye appointment and figure out whats going on I will be able to write and update more often.  
**\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The snow crunched under Hardy's feet as he approached Lily's farm, it was odd to him to now be including Lily and Griffin in his rounds. Thinking back on meeting Lily he smiled, he had never thought that eager young woman would turn everyones lives upside down. She had done so much for everyone and never expected reward or thanks and though he never wanted to admit it he had been worried for the couple, wondering if Lily would ever get the one thing she wanted most. Celia had also come to Hardy shortly before Lily and was due about two weeks earlier than her. Pregnancy was hard on Lily, leaving her constantly tired and made her daily chores increasingly difficult. Griffin on the other hand was doing everything he was able to make her life easier, though Lily had repeatedly asked him not to.

Hardy frowned at the younger woman. "I think it would be best for you to stay in town when get closer to your due date."

Griffin put a palm to his chest, frowning slightly. "That bad?" He mumbled

He spoke more to Lily than Griffin. "You're six months along so id give it another two months but I do think it would be best to be near the hospital."

Lily nodded, giving Griffin a questioning look. "Uh Hardy? Could you give Griffin a check up too?" She spoke softly trying not to show her worry.

"No, its alright, I'm fine." He instantly dropped his hand from his chest.

"Well let's take a look anyway," Hardy smiled, "better safe than sorry."

Griffin grumbled and sat down across the table from Lily, glaring at her as Hardy took him through the routine they had gone through at least once a week since the accident.

"Breathe in." Hardy instructed holding the stethoscope to Griffin's back, listening to his heart and lungs. "And breathe out." He frowned. "Have you been taking the medication I gave you?"

He fidgited with the hair pulled back into a pony tail. "No," he admitted, "they make me sick."

Hardy gave him a cold look. "Have you been drinking?"

He didn't answer but Lily did, though there was a look of shame when she answered for him. "Griffin has been drinking a lot more since the accident…"

There was an awkward silence, no one said anything, then rather suddenly, Hardy made his way to the door to leave. "Quit drinking." The door closed.

Lily looked at Griffin who was now glaring at her, not speaking. Involuntary tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry." She ran out of the house.

An hour later Griffin found Lily in the barn, hugging the neck of large bay horse, sobbing uncontrollably. He cleared his throat, announcing his presence. "Lily..?" He spoke softly but his voice was met with a silence only broken by sobs. "I-" He stopped himself as she turned and rested her tearful violet eyes on him. "I'm sorry," he pulled her to him and held her tight against his chest, "I know I've been drinkin too much."

"Why?" She whispered.

He stayed quiet trying to think of an answer. "I don't know, Lily." He held her tightly letting her cry into his chest. "I haven't been good to ya lately have I."

She shook her head. "You've been drinking a lot since the accident."

"I know. I'll be better."

"Promise?"

He kissed her softly. "I promise."

Lily hugged him still hiding her face against him. "Good." Her breath shook against his chest. "I need you. I cant do this on my own."

"Since when do you need me?" He chuckled.

She smiled up at him. "Since I can't carry the milk bucket anymore." She giggled wiping the stray tears from her face.


	5. Chapter Five: Aiden

**Okay so I felt kinda bad that my last update was so short. My eyes aren't bothering me too bad right now so I booked this out pretty quick. I hope you enjoy it and from now on updates will be on Saturdays.**

Marlin took hay bales out of the loft, handing them to Takakura while Lily waited impatiently by the cow. Her due date was still a ways off but she was still incapable of tending to her own farm and forced to watch as others did chores for her.

"Lily?" Griffin called into the barn, bracing his back against a cold wind.

Lily crossed her arms. "Hm."

"Need any help?" He took her arm and sat her in a chair near the barn door.

"No I do not." She spat. "I wish people would just let me do things for myself!"

The three men in the barn looked at her shocked at her sudden outburst.

"Just leave me alone!" Lily shouted at Griffin and stormed out.

Griffin stared at the door for a moment longer, then his shoulders slumped and he shuffled back toward the house. There was an open bottle of whiskey sitting in the cupboard. Lily had told him to dump it, just so he wouldn't be tempted, he had told her he'd just take it to the bar in an attempt to justify keeping it. Yet somehow it had remained in the cupboard mocking him for over a month. He scribbled out a note reading _Went to town_ and left it on the table for Lily to find, grabbed the bottle and went out into the cold, bottle in hand.

"Muffy I was so mean to him." Lily sobbed in the other woman's arms.

Muffy rubbed the younger woman's back, noting the wind picking up and blowing snow into the side of the bar violently. "It couldn't have been that bad." She tried to sound comforting.

"You didn't see his face," she sat up rubbing her eyes, "he just looked so hurt."

She twisted a blond curl around her finger and bit her lip. "Well why don't I walk home with you and you can talk to him. I'm sure you will feel a lot better if you just talk."

Lily nodded, again wiping tears away with the back of her hand.

Muffy stood and helped pull Lily to her feet, who almost immediately let out a small gasp. "Are you ok?" Muffy held her arm tightly, her blue eyes wide in panic.

"Yea, yea, just my back." She winced. "Its more of a dull ache than actually painful." She forced a small smile. "Lets get going." Lily pulled her coat on and left the bar leaving Muffy with only seconds to pull on her coat and shoes, and chasing after her down the snowed over road.

"So, do you and Griffin have any plans for the Starry Night Festival tomorrow?" Muffy asked, finally catching up to her.

Lily shook her head. "Not really anyway. Just watching movies."

"And you're ok with that?"

She nodded. "Most everything I try to eat makes me sick so theres really no point in a nice dinner." They rounded the trees to the farm, the house was dark.

Muffy gave Lily a bewildered look. "Isn't Griffin supposed to be home?"

Lily nodded and ran as quickly as she could to the house, already fearing the worst. "Griffin?" Lily wandered through the empty house, trying to ignore the slight twinge of pain that seemed to come and go in her abdomen. Muffy shut the door behind them taking her shoes off at the door. Lily found the sloppily written note Griffin had left on the table, frowning she returned to the living room with Muffy and handed her the note. "He's drinking again." She whispered so softly that she was barely audible.

She wrung her hands for a moment before speaking. "Well," she tried to sound cheerful, "why don't we watch a movie and wait for him to come home.

Doug sat a bottle in front of Griffin with a frown. "Where's Lily tonight?"

Griffin took a long drink from the bottle. "Home. She wanted me to leave her alone so I did."

"I don't think she meant for you to come to the bar either." Doug grumbled turning away from him.

The bottle slipped from Griffins hand and hit the counter top hard, making Doug jump. Doug gave the man across the bar a questioning look then glanced at the scarred burn marks on Griffins left hand.

Griffin did his best to answer an unasked question. "Hasn't been the same since then. Can't hold things as well, aches."

Doug nodded slowly. "What do you remember of that?"

"Not much," he shook his head, "almost nothing of that day at all. Except Lily cryin and this hasn't been the same either." He tapped his chest with a grim smile.

Doug wiped down the counter top. "How do you mean?"

"Skips, hurts like hell when it does."

"Lily know?"

He nodded. "Can't hide anything from her if I tried." He finished off his beer the same time Doug set another in front of him.

Doug turned on the tv to the weather channel. "Looks like were supposed to get a blizzard. Want me to get you a room?"

Griffin shook his head. "I should get back to Lily." He slurred his words slightly but he was still confident he could get home easily.

"Alright, have Lily call me when you get there." He mumbled.

Griffin gave him a half wave, acknowledging him as he walked out he door toward home.

Lily had curled up into the fetal position in Muffy's lap watching the movie. The credits started to play and she sat up slowly. "Muffy?"

She looked to her friend.

Lily spoke very calmly though she felt panic welling up in her chest. "I need you to get Hardy."

"What? Its too soon for the baby isn't it?"

"Takakura is in town. Find Hardy first then Marlin and tell him that he will most likely find Griffin at the bar."

Muffy's eyes grew wide in panic, nearly leaping off the couch and sprinting toward Doctor Hardy's house against the snow that left her almost completely blind.

Lily paced the living room, contractions becoming more frequent and longer making them much harder to ignore. Sitting down to watch a movie was uncomfortable but helped the time pass quicker while she waited. Just before starting the second movie there was a knock at the door.

"Lily?" Hardy's voice emitted from the other side of the door.

"Come in!"

Muffy only took a moment to catch her breath at Hardy's before running to Vanna's farm. Marlin opened the door frowning. "What are you doing out in a blizzard?" He grumbled pulling her inside.

She struggled to catch her breath against. "Lily," she panted, "asked me, to find you." She tried to right herself. "She needs you to bring Griffin home."

"The hell?" He mumbled looking outside only to see pure white blocking the view of the field. "Cant it wait?"

"Lily is in labor, Hardy should be with her by now."

The color drained from Marlin's face. "Where is Griffin." He tried to keep his voice steady.

Vesta and Celia were already putting on their coats and boots, getting ready to track Griffin down if need be.

"Lily thinks he went to the bar in town."

Marlin pulled on his coat, his face had gone from pale to red with anger. "I'll kill him." He growled before disappearing into a white out. Vesta, Celia and Muffy followed behind him, making the trek up the mountain.

Partially up the mountain they found Griffins foot prints leading off of the path, Marlin did his best to follow them but he wasn't a tracker and the wind had partially blown away the tracks. "Splitting up is the only way we're going to find him!" Vesta called over the wind. "Meet back here in fifteen minutes!"

Muffy and Celia walked further up the mountain staying close to the path while Vesta and Marlin ventured out to either side of the path. Celia took Muffy's hand and shouted trying to be heard over the wind. "What if we don't find him?"

Muffy squeezed her hand not answering, the fifteen minute window was quickly drawing to a close when a loud howl pierced through the blizzard.

Celia cupped one hand to her mouth and mimicked the animalistic howl, then another howl joined her from further down the mountain.

"What was that?" Muffy looked at her shocked.

"Its something Marlin and I did as kids. If we ever got separated or found something on the mountain we called to each other like that." Together they trudged through the snow back to the tree. Approaching it they could see Griffin, Marlin and Vesta waiting.

Lily clenched her fist on the bed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You're doing fine Lily." Hardy reassured her

"They should be back by now." She nearly cried, forcing herself to speak through a contraction.

"Don't worry about them right now. Im sure they just took shelter somewhere." He was concerned about their well being but the task at hand didn't allow for him to express his fears. With only him present he was stuck playing the role of both doctor and comforter.

Griffin limped faster than the rest of the group could try to walk against the wind and snow, the cold occasionally making his leg give out and sending him face first into the snow. Scrambling to get up Marlin pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks." He mumbled wiping the snow from his face.

The house came into view and Griffin broke into a run, slipping repeatedly on the icy path but refusing to slow down. The group burst into the door all at once.

"One more push Lily."

From the living room they could hear Lily crying.

Hardy spoke softly. "Its a boy."

Griffin turned to go in the other room only to be caught by Marlin and shoved against the wall. Giving the younger man a questioning look only then was he aware of an uncomfortable silence from the other room that made his stomach turn. Marlin kept his head down not looking at the older man.

"Griffin?" Lily called him into the room.

Marlin dropped his arm and Griffin pushed past him into the bedroom. Lily lay on the bed, the tiny newborn under a blanket against her chest. Griffin looked from Hardy to Lily and back again moving slowly across the room. "I thought babies were supposed to cry?" He knelt next to the bed.

"Most do but not all." Hardy explained.

Griffin touched the small bundle on his wife's chest tentatively, almost in awe of it. "He's so small."

Lily touched Griffin's cheek. "He's early." She picked up the infant, supporting his neck and placed him in Griffin's arms as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He played with the baby's hand that grasped his finger tightly and grinned down at the small bundle. "What did you name him?" He ruffled the baby's thick auburn hair.

"I was leaving that to you." Lily leaned to lie on her side, admiring the expression on his face.

He was quiet for a moment, noticing the rest of the group slowly peering into the bedroom. There was a light in the room, filling it with a warmth like fire. "How about Aiden?" He looked at Lily.

"Aiden." She beamed, noticing her friends make themselves comfortable in the living room. She sat up and hugged Griffin's shoulders, kissing him softly. "It's perfect."


	6. Chapter Six: Asthma

**Several people have asked me why I picked the name Aiden rather than a future HM character. The reason is that Aiden actually appears in another oneshot I wrote and there is the possibility of him getting a spin off of his own. Aiden also happens to be one of my save files in Story of Seasons. Hope you enjoy the update. **

"It's your turn." Lily mumbled half asleep.

Griffin stumbled out of bed to answer the whimpers from the other side of the room. Picking up Aiden silenced the whimpering and he smiled still half asleep. The first month had passed quickly and though initially the idea of being a parent was terrifying Griffin loved his new role in life. "What's all the fuss about." He mumbled, smiling as he sat in the rocking chair. "I know mommy fed you an hour ago."

A small hand grasped his finger, cooing and wheezing slightly.

He kissed the tiny hand, rocking in the chair and doing his best to stay awake while Aiden fell back asleep in his lap. Once asleep Griffin placed him back in his crib and climbed back into bed with Lily,knowing Aiden would likely be crying again in less than an hour.

"He asleep?" Lily rolled over to face Griffin.

He hugged her and pulled her to lay against his chest. "For now at least."

She rested her forehead against his chest. "Hardy is worried about him. His lungs aren't as strong as they should be."

"I know." He rubbed her back gently. "Scares the hell out of me when he wheezes like that."

They were both quiet for a moment, listening to Aiden's soft breath.

Griffin hugged her a little tighter. "We're taking him to town tomorrow remember. I'm sure the doctor in town will be able to do something." He kissed her head. "Try to got back to sleep."

She nodded laying against him.

It didn't take long for Lily to fall back asleep but Griffin lied awake, worrying and listening to his son breathing evenly for the rest of the night.

Morning came too quickly for Griffin while simultaneously not coming quickly enough for Lily. Making the walk to Mineral Town was near torture for Griffin, limping and struggling to keep up with Lily though he refused to admit it. They were less than half way there when Griffin sat down leaning against a tree out of breath. Lily spun around smiling, then noticing Griffin had fallen behind the smile fell.

"Are you ok?" She sat next to him, holding Aiden close to her chest protecting him from the wind.

He nodded still out of breath and closed his eyes leaning against the try.

Lily leaned against his shoulder. "How's your heart?" She asked softly.

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry."

"I worry anyway."

"I know." He kissed her forehead. "It's my leg that's bothering me."

Lily stood and offered him a hand now that he had caught his breath and pulled him to his feet, together they walked toward town much more slowly than they had started out.

It took long we to get to town than normal and the clinic was empty except for the doctor. Careful, gentle hands inspected every inch of Aiden, who squirmed on the table. Lily held Griffins hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Well it's like Hardy said." The doctor said putting his stethoscope away. "Your son has asthma. It's not uncommon in premature infants though."

Griffin let go of Lily's hand and picked Aiden up.

"He will probably outgrow it. Until then," he grabbed a few items from behind the counter, "he will need to take these."

Lily nodded taking the bag from him.

The walk home was slower than the walk there, Griffin glanced at Lily, who had been silent since they left the clinic, feeling as if all the joy had left the world.


	7. Chapter Seven: Dancing

**Well here is the first true update in awhile, I'm sorry it took so long to get to you but I now know where I want to go with the story so, life permitting, updates will be back on schedule. I also have a novel in the works that has a similar story line to this and the barkeep but it is intended for adult audiences, if you are interested in being a beta reader send me a message and let me know. I know this is short but the coming chapters will be longer. For those of you who are celebrating the 4th, have a happy holiday. To those of you who don't have a nice day and thank you for reading.  
~~~~~~**

In the following months Aiden learned to crawl and the winter snow storms gave way to spring rains. Griffin worked more at the bar, feeling he had taken too much time away from the bar already. He had also added a few pictures to the walls of the bar that until now had been blank, one was a picture of Lily and Aiden and the other was of them as a family. More often than not Griffin would take Aiden with him to the bar while he got ready for the night and Lily would bring him home with her after she had finished her work. Lily sat on the floor handing a stuffed bear to Aiden while rain drummed steadily on the roof. Behind her the door slammed when Griffin walked in scowling.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He didn't respond walking to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle he kept in the cupboard.

"Griffin?" Lily's voice shook.

He sighed and put the bottle back. "Why did you marry me?"

She cocked her head slightly. "Because I love you. What happened?" She took his hand in hers and sat him on the couch with her in the living room while Aiden played with blocks on the floor.

Griffin leaned back in his seat. "Marlin almost got into a fight with an out-of-towner."

"Marlin? Why?"

"Well the man noticed the pictures on the wall and asked if you were my daughter, I explained that you're my wife," he sighed again. "Then he came on with a bunch of insults, calling me a cradle robber, said I couldn't possibly make much as a barkeep and said that I don't deserve a beautiful woman like you."

She raised an eyebrow. "I hope you threw him out."

"Didn't have to. Marlin and Muffy beat me to it."

Thunder rumbled in the distance and Aiden clapped his hands laughing at the noise which earned an affectionate smile from his parents.

"Griffin?"

"Hm?" He turned to her.

She brushed a couple strands of gray hair away from his face and kissed him, hugging him tightly holding his shirt. "I love you. Now, forever, and always. You are the only one I've ever wanted," she said softly.

Even after all their time together and marrying her, his heart still leapt at the words. He hugged her, holding her against his chest. "Dance with me."

"What?"

"You heard me," he said gently, standing he took her waist in his arm and her hand in his.

She smiled up at him. "We don't have any music."

"Don't need it."

Griffin glanced down at Lily's hand in his, at their matching wedding bands. The man that had come to his bar may be younger and have more money than him but he would never have more love than he held in his arms in this moment.

They danced together effortlessly, the rain and thunder were their music and guided them around their living room now turned a dance floor. All the worries and hardships they faced in life faded away holding each other until the rain, thunder, the scent of roses and the sound of Aiden's laughter were the only things that mattered to them.


	8. Chapter Eight: First Steps

**Sorry this isn't a long chapter but as Aiden grows the chapters will get longer again. For now enjoy some fluffy stuff**

* * *

Aiden toddled around, holding onto the coffee table. The windows were open allowing the warm summer breeze blow the curtains and the sound of birds chirping filled the room. "Da da da," he giggled.  
"Come on Aiden," Griffin urged. "You can do it." He sat a few feet away from the table, holding his hands out to his son.  
"Aiden let go of the table turning toward his fathers voice.  
"Lily," he called over his shoulder not taking his eyes off Aiden.  
"Lily nearly ran in the room, arms still wet from the dishes she had been washing in the kitchen. "What, what's wrong?" she asked breathlessly.  
"Aiden took a wobbly step, then another before falling into his fathers arms.  
"Griffin scooped the boy up in his arms laughing as he stood, hugging Lily with his other arm  
"She laughed and kissed Aiden's forehead before kissing Griffin as well. "His first steps," she grinned up at Griffin, tucking a strand of gray hair behind his ear.  
"The first of many," he said.


	9. Chapter Nine: Things Have Changed

**I apologize for the updates, please bare with me.**

The house was yet again decorated for Lily and Griffin's anniversary, though this year had been different the the previous years. They had the baby boy they had so desperately wanted, both parents grinning watching him. Marlin and Celia had decided to join them for dinner and a couple drinks, bringing along their own son, Mark, who was a few months younger than Aiden. With dinner finished Celia and Lily dismissed themselves to the kitchen to start on the dishes, leaving Marlin and Griffin alone with their sons.

"Mark really is a happy baby isnt he?" Lily asked laughing, hearing the baby giggle in the other room.

Celia stacked the plates next to the sink, watching as Lily filled the sink. "Yeah, he hardly ever cries."

"Lucky," she glared at the other woman in mock anger until they both started laughing.

The laughter subsided and Celia wiped tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "Does Aiden not sleep through the night?" she asked finally.

Lily shook her head. "No he usually wakes up at least once. I think it is because he hears the door when Griffin comes home after closing the bar."

She nodded drying the plate Lily handed her. "That makes sense," she said, then hesitated a moment before speaking again, "Lily if you dont mind me asking, how has Griffin been since the accident?"

Her shoulders slumped slightly. "He's been better, he doesn't drink anymore."

"Then why do you seem sad?" Celia frowned.

"Griffin is still having problems with his heart, Hardy says its not normal for electrical shocks to have a lasting effect like that." Lily handed her another plate

Celia nodded understanding. "Well whats the worst that can happen?" she asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood of the room.

"He's at a higher risk of having a heart attack and his heart could fail."

Celia's eyes widened, not having realized how serious the situation was.

* * *

In the living room Marlin and Griffin watched their sons pay together, Marlin had a beer in hand while Griffin had a glass of water. There was a comfortable silence in the room, neither man feeling inclined to speak for some time before Marlin finally spoke up. "Its strange isnt it?"

"What's strange?" Griffin asked, setting the cup of water on the table.

"Its a Saturday night, if you hadnt met Lily you'd be at the bar right now," he pointed out

Griffin fidgeted with his hair before nodding in agreement. "If not for Celia you'd be there too."

Marlin shrugged watching Aiden toddle around the room. The boy tripped over the dog and fell forward.

In one swift motion Griffin was out of his seat and the boy was in his arms, though Griffin was now on the floor, Aiden giggling as if it had been a game.

"How did you manage that?" Marlin asked looking surprised.

"You learn to move fast as soon as they start to crawl," he mumbled setting the toddler back on his feet.


	10. Chapter 10: Spreading his Wings

Seasons changed, years passed, and Lily, Griffin and aiden grew as a family. Many people had come and left the valley, children were born, even lily and jensen had another child, this time a little girl, six years younger than aiden. As the children grew up many of the family friends commented that aiden looked much like his mother with the same fiery auburn hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and violet eyes but he had his fathers gentle demeanor. His sister Shay on the other hand was much like her father in appearance. For the first time in decades, the valley was thriving, but with the changes also came a new hardship in lily and Griffins lives. The first bird was ready to leave the nest. Aiden was now almost twenty, and though he had been talking about leaving the valley in search of his own path for years, today was the day he would truly leave.

Griffin hugged Lilys shoulders with one arm, leaning on her slightly, his hair had grayed considerably over the years and even Lily now had her fair share of gray strands. Watching Aiden stuff the last of the belongings he intended taking with him into a backpack Lily looked up at Griffin, the same love and adoration in her eyes as they day they had married. "Are you sure you dont need anything else?" she asked Aiden worriedly.  
Aiden smiled faintly. "I think I got it mom," he murmured. "Ill be okay, you know I will."  
Lily nodded wiping tears from her eyes. "Im your mother, Im always going to worry."  
Griffn nodded agreeing with her. "Whats the name of the town youre going to again?"  
"Oak Tree Town," Aiden replied standing and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Ill send a letter when I get there. Im supposed to be meeting one of Romanas friends there and Ill be staying with her while I look for my own place."  
The rooster outside crowed, signaling that it was now daybreak. Aiden rubbed the back of his neck nervously then hugged both of his parents tightly hiding his face against Lilys shoulder.  
"You need to get going if you want to make it out without seeing your sister," Griffin murmured before clearing his throat, trying to fight back tears.  
Aiden nodded and released his parents then wiped tears away with his palm. "Ill be okay you know."  
"We know." Lily smiled and pulled him down to her height to kiss his forehead. "Now get going before we find a reason to make you stay," there was a light heartedness in her voice and a smile on her lips despite the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "I know youll make us proud."  
Aiden nodded once more and started out, leaving his parents standing in the doorway of their home. Mounting his horse he gave it a gentle nudge into a trot toward Mineral town. Closing his eyes as they ran the familiar roads he breathed in the scent of the oceans salt air and felt its wind whip through his hair. Opening his eyes again he waved to Marlin, Celia and Vesta, then to his best friend standing next to his mother. He had already said his goodbyes but even so they and made sure to be outside to see him off. Just as he reached the base of the mountain he heard a shout and galloping hooves. Looking over his shoulder he saw his sister riding toward him, the wind whipping her hair around her face and he smiled seeing she was still in her pajamas. Slowly he slid off his horse as she threw herself off hers and into him, clinging to him tightly.  
"You didnt say goodbye," she whimpered into his chest.  
Aiden cleared his throat and let out a shaky breath. "I thought it would be too hard."  
"You have to promise to write me every week," she insisted looking up at him, tears staining her cheeks.  
"Ill try."  
The siblings held eachother for several minutes, crying silently before finally, Shay let him go first.  
"You need to get going or youll miss your boat," she whispered trying to wipe away her tears.  
Aiden nodded and climbed back on his horse. "Take care of mom and dad for me," he smirked.  
Shay nodded with a laugh. "Only until you come home, then i want to go on my own adventure!"

Laughing he kicked his horse into a trot up the mountain path to mineral town. He didnt dare look back until he had reached its peak, fearing if he did before then he wouldnt have the heart to leave. He took a minute to admire the town he had called home his entire life nestled between the mountains and ocean, the lights from the houses just barely seen through the morning light. He could see the red light on at codys trailer, and the flashing blue aura of Daryls lab, he could see the dim lighting of his fathers bar and he thought if he listened just hard enough, he could even hear Gustafa's voice carrying over the mountain as he played. Giving his horse a pat they took off again, he was finally spreading his wings and he was ready to soar. 

**So after two years I decided to come back and give this a true ending, or in this case, a new beginning in oak tree town. In the coming months I will be starting a new series continuing on with Aiden, if you have made it this far, thank you for being a reader. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**Keep a look out for: Ready to Soar**


End file.
